Inuyasha's Heart :Series style
by Sailor X
Summary: redone and complete Kikyou has reappeared transformed causing Kagome to have a heavy obligation. Her soul or Inuyasha's heart. Will Inuyasha Ever forgive her? PG for drama & language
1. Kikyou's Transformation

A/N: April 13 '04- This was the very first Inuyasha fic I ever write. I wrote it in June '03. it was on here, but I think no one read it because it was too hard to read, so I edited it and changed it's name.

Note: I will never own Inuyasha or his ears. That belongs to Takahashi-sensei _ Kagome :P

Part 1: Kikyo's Transformation:

(After opening song, the "Last Time" dialogue with Kagome's voice-)  
  
"We have came acrossed some major obstacles in our journey. We just had the closest battle with Naraku yet and it seems he is in hiding with nowhere to be found. Also Kikyo has seemed to vanish as well. Inuyasha is on the verge of a breakdown from all the stress, so we returned to the village to cool down. As for Inuyasha? We can only hope".  
  
(Episode Title)  
  
In a small grove of trees on a hill overlooking the small village, Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo sit in a circle around Kagome's camp stove eating meals she brought back from Modern Japan. Inuyasha sat up in a tree with an intense look of despair and depression. 

_"Dammit! Why always so close! How could we let him get away? We'll find him! He WILL die next time!" _

Then his look of despair deepened, 

_"And my Kikyo. Where are you? Why have you not come back to me? Does Naraku have that much an effect on you? Is there any inkling at all of love for me? But no matter what, I will always love and protect you."_

 Then a voice yelled up at him from the base of the tree. It was Kagome, 

"Inuyasha? You should eat! Come down and eat with us. I know you haven't eaten for a few days."

All she got from up in the tree was a "Keh" She sighed then got an idea. She held up a Cup of Noodles, 

  "Look what I brought back for you! Cup of Noodles! I brought back a lot of them just for you!" 

All she got was silence. 

"Kagome-chan," Sango said, "Maybe we should just leave him alone for awhile." 

"Yes, every man needs to be away from stress awhile." Miroku said in his noble, eyes closed pose. 

"What was that?!" Sango yelled at him. He got a small sweat drop, smiled and put his hand behind his head nervously, 

"It was noting in particular!" 

then Shippo hopped up onto Sango's shoulder,

"I'm a guy too and I'm never stressed out about such dumb matters!" He said with kind of a being annoyed tone. Miroku looked at him with one eye, 

"It's because you are a still a kid, you don't understand." 

Shippo growled and got into his face, 

"Don't give me that 'You're only a kid ' crap!" Then those three continued to yell at each other while Kagome just stared up into the tree, 

_"I wish I could help comfort him. I wish I had something to say, but I know what he thinking about I could never help him with that".  
_  
Meanwhile, far far away-  
  
Kikyou walked in a field with her little Soul Snatchers flying by her side. She didn't know where she was going, but she still searched for a place she belonged. She had wondered far away from where the war between Naraku and Inuyasha was. Then she thought about Inuyasha.

" Why does he still love me?" She asked herself, "I've tried to kill him and his friends many times, but yet she still is devoted to me", 

Then she began having flashbacks of all the romantic and nice times they had together. She clinched her hand into a fist and in anger and said, 

"That was the past! It will never be the way it was! It CAN'T ever be the way it was! When will he understand that?"

One of her Soul Snatchers curled around her, almost in kind of a comforting hug. She smiled and it flew back behind her. As they began to walk into some woods, she saw an old man leaning against a tree. The Soul Snatchers fled behind a bush. She approached him quietly. 

"Are you the Miko (priestess) they call Kikyou?"  He said as he turned to face her. 

"Mmm" she said as she nodded. 

Then the old man then looked straight into her eyes and said, 

"You are also the girl who steals women's souls to survive?" 

She got a look of horror and shock. Then got also got an angry look on her face, 

"They are souls from women who are already dying" 

The man looked at her as if he knew better. She stepped back, 

"What do you want?" 

He stood up straight. 

"Do you know how dangerous living off of souls is?" 

"It's not!...ano…" 

The man nodded and started to walk away. Kikyou took a step forward, 

"Is that all you are going to say?!" 

The old man looked back, "I gave you my warning." then he disappeared into the woods. 

Kikyou seemed bothered, almost terrified, but the Soul Snatchers flew around her in almost a concerned matter. 

"It's alright my little friends." She said to them. 

They returned to their normal positions and continued walking with her into the woods.

Back at the village:

  
It was sunset over the little village that would soon be the location of the city of Tokyo. Inuyasha laid on the roof of Kaede's house looking into the just showing, twilight stars. In the house Kagome and the others surrounded the fire. Kagome's face showed that Inuyasha laid heavy on her mind. Sango told Kaede about how Inuyasha hadn't said any words to any of them all day, but just seems to be following them like a quiet ghost. Kirara snuggled Kagome. 

"Aww, Kirara." She said as she placed the tiny two-tailed kitty on her lap, but still kept quiet. 

Miroku nudged Sango and quietly whispered to her, 

"Kagome's very worried about him. Is there anything we could do?" 

Sango looked at him and shook her head slowly. He sat back and looked into the fire. Then they heard a "Thump" on the roof. It was Inuyasha jumping off. Miroku was about to get up, 

"Let me..." 

"No, Let me talk to him" Kagome said as she got up and left. 

Miroku gave Sango a "Do you think that's a good idea?" look and Kaede said,

 "Go ahead and let her. Inuyasha needs her there for him." 

Sango looked at Kaede in shock, "You mean that..." 

Kaede nodded.

"He needs her, in more ways then just finding the Shikon no Tama shards." 

Meanwhile, outside, Kagome search for Inuyasha. She found him sitting, staring into the sunset. For some reason, Inuyasha's eyes shimmered when he heard her voice, 

"Inuyasha?" 

He didn't look back until she sat beside him. 

"Kagome." He said quietly as he looked at her. 

She looked at him, and then she looked at the sunset and sighed. 

"I don't need you here to feel sorry for me." he said. 

Kagome got a little annoyed face and said, 

"I didn't come out here for that! I came out here just in case you needed someone to talk too" 

"Keh, I don't need you..." 

Then he looked at her pained face. Then his face softened, 

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant I don't need you to talk to." 

Then something caused Kagome to get a bit braver. She crawled over to in front of him, and then she sat and grabbed his hands with an angry look on her face. Inuyasha stared at her in shock, 

"Look, don't be so dumb! You think this tough guy stuff is going to keep you from breaking apart? I know what you are thinking about! I know there's nothing I can do about it! I'm not Kikyou, nor will I ever be! You have to just trust me!" 

He looked into her frustrated face. Her eyes showed pain and frustration, yet showed the gentle nature and...love (?), then he blushed that she was holding his hands in his lap, she noticed and quickly let go and blushed severely. She got up to leave when Inuyasha grabbed on her skirt, 

"Don't go, yet..." 

He looked at here shocked face and let go of her skirt. They both got embarrassed for a second, and then he looked into the sunset, 

"Please sit here and keep me company." 

She sat right by him, smiled at him, then they both looked into the sunset. Inuyasha thought in his mind, 

_"I don't want to be alone anymore"_

He put his hand over Kagome's hand, which rested on her knee. Then they looked at each other, smiled and quietly watched the sun go down. Together.  


    In the Woods, far away, Kikyou sat, limply leaning against a tree while the Soul Snatchers filled her body with souls. The old man's words still filled her head with every soul that sank into her body. Then out loud she said, 

"What am I supposed to do? Die my second death?" 

But she felt more strength with every soul, the as one soul entered in her with the full moon on her body, something began to happen. It seemed that the souls of the dead started to consume her. Then her eyes began to glow bright green as she screamed. In a huge flash of light, her body changed. She became a flowing, dark deathish monster. She was now a monster, very similar to what happened to Naraku, but her transformation was caused by all of the elements of death. She now realized that the old man was Naraku in disguise. She stood dark, beautiful women of death, she was now a monster; Kikyou was now a Youkai. Then she heard a noise. She turned around to see Naraku himself. 

"You turned out lovelier then I imagined." 

Kikyou still had a little bit of her old self inside of her, 

"What happened? Did you do this?" 

Naraku stepped up to her, 

"No, I did not. The elements of death, you have consumed so many souls that they overtook you and because you had death on your heart, you became this, but I must admit, you are beautiful like this." 

   He looked up and down her. She was snowy pale, with black, flowing clothes that was almost like a night slip you'd wear as a witch. She had dark purple lips and her hair was flowing in the breeze with her dress. 

 "Now think in your mind how you used to look."

 As she did, she transformed into how "zombie (LOL)" Kikyou looked and transformed to look like her normal self. 

"This will come in very handy to beat that annoying brat, Inuyasha."

 All of a sudden, her mind felt concern, but it all faded away to hateful thoughts. Then he looked at her and said,

 "I know what you want." He placed his hand on her shoulder. 

She got a bunch of pictures of Kagome and growled, 

   "I need to kill Kagome and steal her soul." 

He thought in his mind, 

_"Without Kagome, he'd have no will to fight, how awful!"_

 "If she doesn't have a soul, she can't live to find the rest of the shards," She said with a very evil smile on her face. " And since I lost my soul as a Miko, I need her soul for us to search for shards."

Naraku smiled with a very devious smile.  
  
(Commercial break) 

     Like the day before, they sat around the camp stove, but this time, Inuyasha was with them. He ate up 3 Cup of Noodles one after another in a huge mess. Kagome looked at him blatantly, 

"I'm glad you've got your appetite back." 

They watched him eat like an animal, growling like a dog as he ate. Shippou sat on the pack beside him. 

   "You should slow down, as you'll get a tummy ache." 

Sango agreed, "That is true Inuyasha, perhaps you should slow down."

 Inuyasha talked with his mouth full, 

"But...... (chew/growl).........it's so........ (chew/growl)..........good!" 

Sango looked over at Mikoru, 

"Maybe you should eat too Houshi-sama"

 Mikoru looked at Inuyasha, 

"I think I've lost my appetite." 

Inuyasha looked at him with an innocent puppy dog look like 

"What did I do?" 

Then a huge flock of birds flew over them. 

"What the hell?..." Then Inuyasha stood up quickly, "I smell human...and animal blood. A lot of it!" 

Kirara transformed while everyone got their weapons. Mikoru, Sango and Shippo rode on Kirara as Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back. As they got closer to the place of havoc, Kagome smelt something awful. 

"What is that?"

 then Sango said, "That's the smell of burning bodies." 

Over a few more trees, they saw it. A burning village with the ground stained with blood and animals and people on fire. Kagome couldn't bare the sight. She hid her eyes in Inuyasha's silver hair. And held on to him tighter. He looked back with concern, 

"Are you going to be okay?"

 Kagome, without budging nodded. Inuyasha then said, 

"Just please don't throw up on me!" 

She smiled a bit. Then she thought, 

_"Holding tight onto Inuyasha and hearing his heartbeat is giving me a feeling I've never had before. Though I'm mostly exposed to attack, I feel very safe, and his heart.... His heart is beating so fast, it almost sounds like a race horse is running. But this warmth...."_

   Then she got jolted as He took off again. 

 "I think I smell it this way" He quickly hopped from roof to roof in the burning village. 

Some roofs caved in as he quickly hopped on them. Finally they were out of the village and came into a huge clearing. 

"Is that it?" Miroku asked as they flew overhead. 

They all stopped in some trees near it. The monster was a big black snake looking thing. It almost looked like a Soul Snatcher. It spotted them and spit fire at them. They all jumped back. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga and was ready to do The Wound of the Wind when he caught the smell.

 "Kikyou?..." Everyone looked at him like he was nuts, 

"You are not saying this thing is Kikyou!" Sango yelled. 

   Then the huge Youkai turned into a woman. A woman of death. 

"Inuyasha." 

She said with an evil laugh. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who looked at her in horror and he looked like he lost something important. 

"…Kikyou…"  
  
(End credits)


	2. Kagome's Obligation

The 4 Part Episode 

Part 2: Kagome's Obligation- 

(After opening song, the "Last Time" dialogue with Kagome's voice-)

_"Naraku is still missing after a great battle we almost won, but Kikyou, who was missing, has shown herself again, but she has somehow transformed! Inuyasha! Watch out!_

_(Episode Title)_

    Kikyou smiled at the look of distress on Inuyasha's face. Then she walked up near to him, she saw Kagome getting ready to jump in front of him. 

"Inuyasha, have you missed me again? Where you thinking about me?" 

Inuyasha said, 

"Of course I have" 

Then she laughed loudly. 

"Why are you laughing? I told you I'd always protect and...." 

"Love me? She started to laugh hysterically. "What about her?" She pointed at Kagome. 

Inuyasha thought, 

_"What am I going to say?" _

Then all of a sudden Kagome said, 

"I know! I know about everything!" 

Kikyou looked at her, 

"And you don't care? I see the look you get on your face when he talks to me. A look of sadness and heartbreak." 

Kagome didn't have anything else to say. Inuyasha wanted to look at Kagome, but he couldn't bring himself too. 

"Leave her out of this; this is between you and me!" 

Kikyou looked at him, 

"You and me?" She laughed. "My poor blind hanyou! Haven't you learnt by now? My love for you was trapped in my hatred for you! Besides, I could never love someTHING like you!" She said bitterly. 

Most of it was untrue… the old Kikyou still had love for him, but she thrived on the hatred her soul had for him when she died. But after saying that, Inuyasha's face then looked like he was in great pain. Kagome looked at her with a fierce anger, 

 "How dare you say that!? He devoted his life to you! His love! And you are just going to..." 

He looked back at her,

 "Kagome", he whispered, 

But Kikyou finished Kagome's sentence for her, 

"... and what a fool he is too still believed in that! But from the looks of it, he looks like he's in a lot of pain..." 

She said as she made a huge ball of energy. She aimed it at Inuyasha. As she was about to throw it, Kagome cried, 

"**Inuyashaaa!!!!!"**

Then at the last second she threw it at Kagome. Inuyasha screamed her name as she flew and hit a tree so hard that it cracked. She finished her sentence, 

"Now feel more, Inuyasha!"

 "Nooooooooooooooooooo! Kagome!" 

Then as he went to look at Kikyou, but she was gone. She was hiding in a tree, 

"It's most likely I broke her back, at least she'll be immobile. That makes easy prey, but first to kill Inuyasha! If he's dead, she'll be in too much shock to do anything" 

   She laughed harder as she disappeared. But Inuyasha ran too Kagome and picked her up, 

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up! Please!" He pleaded with choking sounds from his throat. He held her closer.

Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. 

"She's just unconscious, let's just take her back to Kaede's house."

 Inuyasha carefully picked Kagome up and held her tightly as they went back to the village, Then he said to himself, 

_"I know I promised, but how can I keep forgiving you for hurting those important to me?"_

     Back at Kaede's house, Kagome lay flat on her back with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou talking about today's events. Inuyasha stared at Kagome's face. The firelight danced on her features. Inuyasha felt something he never had for Kikyou, but he didn't know what, either that or he had an idea, but knew he can't think it…. Not with Kikyou in his heart. 

"It's time for sleep everyone!" Shippou said as he yawned and stretched. 

Everyone nodded except Inuyasha. 

"Inuyasha?" Sango asked, "Aren't you going to sleep?"

 Inuyasha took a rag and wiped off Kagome's face, which still had blood on it. 

"No." 

"I understand". 

With in a few minutes, everyone was asleep. He looked at Kagome and drew loose hair from her face. He touched her soft, warm cheek. He gasped and blushed, almost feeling embarrassed. "Why did Kikyou do this she can't be jealous if she hat......ha..." He could not bring himself to say it. It hurt too much to even think it. He looked at Kagome very closely. He remembers the words she said the night before, 

_"I'm not Kikyou and I never will be! But you just have to trust me!" _

But every time he felt affection towards her, he soon would feel like he's betraying Kikyou. Even now. This all was enough to tear his heart apart. But he found peace in looking at Kagome and taking in her scent. He continued to watch over her till she woke up about an hour before everyone else. She woke up to Inuyasha intently staring at her. She whispered, 

"Inu...yasha..." 

"Shhh, everyone else is asleep". 

"Why weren't you?"

 He didn't know what to say but he asked her, 

"How are you feeling?" 

"I'm very very sore and in pain." 

"Where?" 

"My back and my head"

 "Do you want some of those medical white beads from your bag?" 

"Yes, please" 

   He quietly got the Aspirin from the first-aid kit. He went by her side, 

"How many?" 

"Two, but I also need water." 

Inuyasha got the canister of water from beside him. Kagome took the aspirin as she cringed, but she laid her head back down. 

"What are my injuries?" 

Inuyasha scooted closer to her, 

"Your back has minor injuries, it could have been broken, but your bow and quiver took away some of the impact, other then that, you have a few cuts on your face" 

Then he sat up straight, 

   "But don't think I'm going to baby you or anything!" 

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was starting to realize Kagome could see almost right through him. He blushed then said, 

"I'm glad you are alright" 

"Did I worry you?" 

Inuyasha scuffed, "No, I knew you are too stubborn to die! But enough! Just get some rest! We have more stuff to do." 

He didn't know why he still acted like the tough guy that doesn't care when he does, and she knew it. She smiled and closed her eyes. No matter how much the feelings he had for Kagome was, he could not act on them. Even though she was evil, he promised his life to Kikyou. But Kikyou doesn't love him, nor does she? The only way was to find out after sunrise. 

After dawn the next morning, everyone was up for breakfast, even Kagome. 

"How are you feeling Kagome?" A very happy Shippou asked her.

 "I'm a little sore, but I'm going to be fine." 

Kaede said, 

"You'll probably be able to walk by tonight."

 Inuyasha smiled, but remembered what he needed to do today. He got up to leave out of the door. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Just out for a walk" He then ran into the woods at full speed. 

 Inside they continued the conversation from the night before. 

"Why would Kikyou's target be Kagome? After the manner she talked yesterday, it can't be jealousy"

   Kaede put more logs in the fire. 

  "Well, Kagome does have most her soul. But now that she's a Youkai, I couldn't imagine why she would want it." 

Kagome started to feel nervous. 

"Tell me again what she looked like?" Kaede asked.

"She looked like Kikyou, but her hair was down, her skin was white, her lips deep purple and she wore a revealing, long, flowing black dress." 

"Hmmm, doesn't sound like any Youkai that I've heard of, but I do now remember how she became a Youkai." 

And so she explains the whole thing to the group.

 "So she's dead, but now she's a youkai?" 

"In order to be a youkai, the people or things that originate the line are ones similar to Kikyou. But chances are she is working for Naraku." 

Miroku then said, "And now she's Youkai, she lost the ability to see the Shards!" 

Sango then realized,

 "But Kagome can! That's why she wants her soul!" 

Kagome sat up. "What am I going to do?" 

"As her sister, I am saddened by the answer." 

She walked over and got the purification arrows and Kagome's bow. Kagome looked at her wide eyed, 

"You don't mean I have to..." 

Kaede nodded sadly. Sango then said, 

"But with the purification arrows, it would purify her back to normal right?" 

Kaede looked down and said, "I'm afraid not. Purification arrows purify alive things, imprisons youkai, but those who are dead are released. She's not a main line youkai, so she would be released," 

Kagome shivered and asked, 

"So she'd die? For good?" 

Kaede looked at her and nodded. 

  "My sister is very very dangerous right now, plus I think it's time that she rests in peace. Please grant her that, Kagome." 

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears, 

"I can't!" 

Sango looked at her sadly,

 "You are thinking about Inuyasha aren't you?" 

Kagome couldn't breath. 

"I can't do that to him!"

"But you can't do it now, you have to rest child", 

Miroku then said, 

"But from the matter she talked yesterday, maybe Inuyasha is in great danger by her as well." 

   Shippou thought for a second, 

"But why else would she lure Inuyasha like that?" 

Kagome's eyes got bigger, "Lure? Oh No! Inuyasha!"

     Inuyasha hopped from tree to tree looking around the clearing he had seen her in. Meanwhile, Kagome took the Bow and quiver of purification arrows. She snuck out of the house and slowly and carefully made her way into the woods while everyone was away getting breakfast. She slowly limped behind tree to tree. She was in a lot of pain and cringed with every movement, but she had to do it. For the sake of Inuyasha, herself, Kikyou and even the world. Then, as she got deeper into the forest, she heard Inuyasha yelling. As loud as he could, he was yelling for Kikyou, worry and pain in his voice. Kagome felt tears coming on.

 "_I can't do this! I don't want to hurt him!"_

But she got a look of courage, sighed, and kept searching for Kikyou. 

    A few hours later, back at Kaede's house, Sango went into the house. 

"Kagome-chan, I brought lunch for you!" 

She saw the futon was empty and her bow and quiver were gone. 

"Oh no!" 

Shippou ran in,

 "She's gone!" 

Kaede said, 

"Let her be, she needs to do this alone," 

After they exited the house, Sango whispered to Kirara, 

"Please find Kagome and watch her." 

   The little kitty mewed then ran into the forest. After being in the cover of the woods, she transformed into a large two-tailed saber toothed Fire Cat Youkai. Very far into the forest, Kagome was tired and in pain. She took a large drink of water and sat against a tree.

 "Oh my, I hope that Inuyasha is safe," 

"Well, you aren't!" She heard a voice come acrossed a small treeless space. 

  She stood against another tree. 

"Kikyou!" 

The black Lady herself stood before her. 

"What do you want?" Kagome said as she stood. and grabbed her bow and an arrow. 

She aimed it straight at Kikyou, but hesitated.

 "You are supposed to be unable to move you stupid, stubborn little wench!" 

She saw the tears accumulate in Kagome's eyes 

"What's wrong, Kagome? What are you more concerned for? Your soul or Inuyasha's heart?" 

Kagome clinched her teeth and drew the arrow back more. Kikyou smirked and said in a cocky voice,

"You can't do it! You can't kill me!" 

"Yes I can! I will kill you! Stop it! Stop hurting Inuyasha! Leave him alone!" 

Kikyou stood and mocked her. Then they both heard Inuyasha come closer. Kikyou smiled, and then she turned into her old form and fell against the tree then had a look of fear on her face as she acted to be trapped, weak, against the tree. Then Kagome stood in horror as she saw the scene of the illusion that Kagome had cornered Kikyou and Inuyasha stepped into the clearing to see it. The look on his face was one of pure shock and horror. 

"Help me, Inuyasha!" Kikyou cried.

(Commercial break)

 Inuyasha stood just outside of the small clearing. Immediately he ran to Kikyou, kneeled in front of her, blocking Kagome's target and yelled at Kagome, 

"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?" 

Kagome started to cry a bit. 

"Inuyasha, she needs to be..." 

"Don't let her hurt me Inuyasha, Please! When I was gone, I did some thinking and I do. I do love you." 

Inuyasha's eyes shimmered. He just heard the words he'd longed to hear for over 50 years. Kagome lowered the bow and stared at them. 

"What about yesterday..." 

Kikyou interrupted him, 

"I was one of Naraku's puppets, under his control! I had no idea what I was doing!" 

Kagome raised her arrow quickly. 

"You are lying! Don't listen to her! It's a trap! Inuyasha!"

 Inuyasha didn't look back at her, but ignored her words, thinking they were just desperate words of jealousy, but then his eyes widened. Why would she do that, that doesn't sound like Kagome! But before He could look back at her, Kikyou drew him near and embraced him tightly, 

    "Oh how I've miss you! I've missed your love!" 

Inuyasha fell like putty into her arms and embraced her back. If this was a trap, he didn't care as long as he was in his Kikyou's arms. Kagome felt weak in the knees when he embraced her tightly then a lump developed in her throat when he said, 

"I love you, Kikyou, I always have, and always will!" 

Kagome felt like her heart just fell apart and like she wanted to run. She needed to kill the women that Inuyasha just confessed his love too. If she killed her, would Inuyasha forgive her? Then as they tightly kissed, Kagome lowered her arrow and started to silently cry, 

_"How? How could she?"_

Then as Inuyasha deeply kissed Kikyou back. Kagome almost fell to her knees, repeating in her mind,

_I can't do this… not to Inuyasha… And… This is what I never wanted to see… Them kissing so deeply… Kikyou's was a lie… but Inuyasha's was true and real…_

Kagome's eyes began to blur with tears, then he broke the kiss and Inuyasha kissed her neck, Kikyou gave an evil, devious look to Kagome. Anger raged through Kagome. Then Kikyou's eyes glowed green. Inuyasha was to busy having his eyes closed loving on her to notice a glowing knife developed in her hand. Kagome then guessed what it was, it was a magic dagger made to kill youkai. Kikyou drew Inuyasha back and warmly smiled at him. He smiled back, and then as she leaned back more, Kagome had a perfect target at her heart. She then watched as Kikyou gently, kind of sultry said, 

"Inuyasha?" 

He smiled and nodded then her eyes turned into pure hate, 

"Die!" 

As she drew the dagger back, Kagome quickly raised her arrow and shot it as she screamed at the top of her lungs, 

"INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 

  Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha holding Kikyou, who still had her dagger raised. The arrow pieced right through her heart, the purple glow filling Kikyou's body. Then right in Inuyasha's arms, hundreds of fleeing souls created a blinding light. After all the souls fled, he yelled, "Kikyooooooooou!" 

Then Inuyasha yelled in horror as she disintegrated into a pile of clay dust and bones right through his hands and arms, Inuyasha grabbed handfuls of the dust as he fell on is hands and knees. He started to make choking, noises of emotional pain as he grabbed the handfuls of what was one Kikyou's shell. Kagome fell on her hands and knees in a ball of tears. She did it… She just killed the woman that Inuyasha believed and convinced loved him… She kissed him so deeply… the passion in Inuyasha face as he loved on Kikyou… Kagome cringed as she pictured it, and how Kikyou said so hatefully, "Die"…but then she felt a burst of fear as he growled, as he dug his fingers into the pile of dust. Then he growled, almost hissed…sounding hauntingly like his Youkai voice, 

"Kagome..." 

With tears and all of her strength she ran away. She knew he was going to chase her she was in unspeakable pain and whimpered as she ran with occasional yelps of pain. She was very scared. She tripped over a branch and fell. She curled into a ball, whimpering and crying loudly. She then heard Inuyasha yell her name. Then he spotted her. She was crying too hard to see exactly where he was, but she saw a blur of red above her, then yellow. Kirara quickly grabbed Kagome's shirt and threw Kagome on her back and quickly took off as Kagome saw 5 streaks of yellow lights from Inuyasha's claws by her leg.

"Kagome!!!!!" he yelled, his voice cracking. 

When she looked back down on him. He had a face of anger and sadness. He had his teeth clinched and he had his fist up. He yelled her name again. She whispered with tears pouring down, "Inuyasha". 

(End Credits)


	3. Inuyasha's Feelings: Hating Kagome?

The 4 Part Episode 

Part 3: Inuyasha's Feelings- 

(After opening song, the "Last Time" dialogue with Kagome's voice-)

_"Kikyou has shown up and hurt Inuyasha's heart, but after I, Kagome, got injured by her; he went to find the truth. But I was chosen to save the world and Inuyasha from her! Will Inuyasha forgive me?_

  Kagome curled up in a corner and started to cry. Sango came to her side, 

"Inuyasha hates me. I'm even scared that he's going to kill me!" 

Miroku sat in the other side of the room,

 "I don't think he'd kill you!" 

Then Sango told her,

"You did what you had to do!" 

Then Kagome looked at her and softly said, 

"What would you do if it were I that had to kill your brother?" 

Sango's eyes got big and sad. Shippou went up and hugged Kagome, 

"We won't let him hurt you!" 

Miroku sighed, 

"I don't think he'd do that either." 

Kagome sat up, 

"But you didn't see the look in his eyes! I think I'm going to go home." 

Sango then yelled, 

"Don't run away!" 

"But..." 

Kaede entered the house, 

"No, she's right, you can't run. This is a matter both of you have to work out"

 "But I just killed the women he loves!" 

Then Kagome's eyes shimmered when Miroku said,

 "I don't think that's _entirely_ true." 

But then they heard him. He was growling loudly out of hurt and anger.

"Kagome! Where are you?!!!"

Kagome panicked and backed up against the corner.

 "Say it Kagome! Say it!" 

Shippou yelled, 

"No! He's already mad at me as it is!" 

Kaede nodded, 

"Say it, Kagome." She got her bravery up and yelled, "OSUWARI!" 

Then she cringed as she heard a slam on the ground and a deep growl.

"KAGOME! YOU…"

 Kaede went outside and grabbed an ear. 

"Come with me" 

He growled at her, "Let go of me you damn old hag let me see Kagome!" 

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. But still she worried, 

"Inuyasha..." She whispered. 

      Meanwhile, Kaede walked with Inuyasha into the woods. 

"What do you want old hag!?" 

Kaede looked over to the rice patties. Inuyasha got frustrated, 

"Why did you bring me here?" 

Kaede looked at him, 

"I think you know why", 

Inuyasha sat on top of a boulder. He looked down. 

"Why did Kagome kill Kikyou?" 

"Inuyasha! You know why! She was dangerous to you, the world and Kagome, Besides, Kikyou was already dead!" 

Inuyasha looked up with an angry face. "Shut up Hag! Besides, Kikyou she was being controlled by..."

 "Kagome told me the whole story. It was a lie. Did you know before you showed up, She was telling Kagome that she was going to kill you, then her. Didn't you see the Youkai- killing dagger Kagome said she had?" 

"I saw" 

"Then why do you blame Kagome?"

 He looked at her with angry eyes, 

"I rather have died then live without Kikyou!" 

Kaede shook her head, 

"Well, don't you ever think about Kagome?" 

Inuyasha still had frustration in his face, 

"What about her?" 

"Well, Inuyasha. She knew what she needed to do, but she rather her soul be token then hurt you, she refused at first because of the thought of breaking your heart!" 

Inuyasha's face softened, 

"What?" 

"Kikyou's plan was to kill you so it would devastate Kagome, so she wouldn't put up a fight with Kikyou taking her soul, so when she heard you come, she posed as if she were helpless." 

Inuyasha's eyes started to shimmer, and then got angry again 

"You are lying! You are just saying all this to protect Kagome!" 

Kaede shook her head, 

"I'm afraid not, When Kikyou turned into a youkai, she lost the ability to see Shikon Shards, and so she wanted Kagome's soul so she could find them all." Inuyasha stared off into space as Kaede continued, "but she wasn't going to kill Kikyou, but the thought of you being killed took over her reason, even in pain, she went to save you and the world. Even if it meant herself." 

"But Kikyou's dead!" 

"But Kagome's alive!" 

Then he got up and started too walked away, 

"But how can I live knowing Kagome killed her!" 

"Inuyasha! Wait!" 

He turned around Kaede had almost a desperate look on her face.

"Kikyou was already dead! Kagome actually rescued her from being evil and causing pain and turmoil" 

Inuyasha's voice became angry again, 

"I can't take more of this! I don't care anymore! Not about anything! Not the Shikon shards or anything!" 

He began to turn around to walk away then he said, 

"Why should I stay?" 

Then Kaede yelled, 

"Because Kagome loves you deeply!"

 Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, 

"What?" 

Kaede said it again, "Because she's deeply in love with you!" 

Inuyasha stood there and didn't move. 

Kaede continued, "You really should talk to her, the poor child is scared to death." 

"Of what?" 

"Of you! She said that you chased her when you were angry. She said she thought you were going to kill her...." 

Inuyasha looked like he came into regret.

"... The poor child has been curled up in the corner all day, crying." He clinched his fist in frustration. Then in a burst, he ran off,

 "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

      Kaede returned to the house and sat by the fire. Kagome was asleep, leaning against the wall. Sango sat by Kaede. 

"How did it go?" 

Kaede sighed, "Only Time will tell."

   Sango looked over to Kagome, who had tear stains down her face. Both Kirara and Shippou were curled up on or against her, asleep. 

      Meanwhile, Inuyasha raced through the forest as fast as he could. He looked like he was going to cry, but, of course, he didn't. Finally after hopping from tree to tree for a good while. He stopped and took out Tetsuaiga, but it refused to transform. He yelled in frustration as he threw it into a tree. He then retracted his claws and began destroying every tree in his sight. Then a few about 10 trees, his breath was fast and hard as he then dug his claws into a tree and scrapped down it. 

"How can I stand to be around Kagome anymore? I can't stand to look at her face anymore!" 

Then he cringed at the thought he had just then. He pictured the flashes of yellow strikes come acrossed Kagome's body and a silhouette of three lines of blood that gushed out from her body. He yelled and pounded on a tree. 

"Why?! Why did that thought cross my mind?! Why did it?!" 

He yelled. It evidently scared him to death. He climbed up into a tree and clinched his fist and teeth. He just remained in the tree and though he wasn't, he sounded like he was crying.

      Kagome woke up just for dinner. She saw that Kaede was there.   

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, still a bit sleepy. 

As Kaede put another log in the fire, she said, 

"I told him the truth, and he ran into the forest." 

_"Oh no!"_ Kagome thought. 

"What do I do?" She said as tears began to run down her cheeks. Sango sat by Kagome and put her arm around her, 

"He'll come back, he just needs to be by himself for a while."  

Kagome looked into the fire, 

"But I have to go home tomorrow. I have to study!" 

Miroku said, 

"Don't worry Kagome-sama, we'll watch out for him" 

Kagome then said, "I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I..." 

Sango held her as she broke down crying, unaware that in a tree by the village, Inuyasha was listening. He felt very cold towards Kagome,

 "I'm glad she's going through this pain." But all of a sudden he realized what he just said. He listened to Kagome crying and yelling her regrets. 

"Maybe I should just leave for now" He said as he left and bounded back into the forest.

(Commercial break)

   Kagome walked toward the well. She was kind of nervous and listened for every noise. She then was finally in the middle of the clearing the well was in. As she approached the well, she looked around. Inuyasha watched her from a tree. But she didn't see him. She stood there, like she couldn't bear to leave, but then she sighed and with tears she said, "Inu...Yasha..." Inuyasha got a feeling through his veins, but them finally Kagome jumped into the well. He jumped out from the tree and headed for the well.  

"Don't move, Inuyasha!" He heard a voice behind him. 

Sango and Miroku stood right behind him. 

"What where you planning to do? Where you going to chase her? Or..."

 "I came to destroy that damn well!" 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that!" Sango said with a stern look on her face.

 Inuyasha growled then yelled,

 "She will never come back! I'm going to make sure of it!"

 "Why?" Miroku asked.

 Inuyasha's expression softened. Miroku continued, 

"Why do you blame her? How could you blame her?" 

Inuyasha growled, 

"Because she knew! She knew I couldn't live without Kikyou!" 

Then Sango said, 

"But if Kikyou killed you, She would have stolen Kagome's soul and find all the jewel shards .You know what a Youkai thinks about the Shikon shard and knowing how cruel the new Kikyou was, she would have stolen Kagome's soul without killing her so she could just lay there and miss you." 

"ENOUGH DAMMIT! Let me seal the damn well!" 

"No Inuyasha!" 

"Let me!" 

His eyes glowed red for a second till Tetsuaiga stopped it. Then Sango looked at Inuyasha with stern eyes,

 "Could you ready live without regret for loosing Kagome? Forever? There's no Bringing Kagome back if you do this. Not EVER!" 

Inuyasha got angry, 

"Bastards!" 

He said as he ran back into the forest. Miroku and Sango looked at each other with sympathetic looks. Then Miroku said, 

"Looks like we have to guard the well from Inuyasha." Sango agreed as they both stared into the woods.

      That night, in Modern Japan, Kagome lay on her bed. She just stared at a picture that was on her night stand by her alarm clock. She was done studying, but didn't know how much sunk in. As she stared at the picture, tears began to run down. It was a picture of Inuyasha with his cap on looking strangely at the camera as Kagome and Souta posed by him. She picked up the picture and whispered, "Inuyasha" then she held the picture to her chest. She fell asleep like that. Her mother came into the room. Her brother followed. They saw the picture she was hugging. Then her Mother asked, 

"I wonder if anything happened over there." Then Kagome held the picture tighter.

(End credits) 


	4. Inuyasha's Heart: The Truth

The 4 Part Episode 

Part 4: Inside Inuyasha's Heart- 

(After opening song, the "Last Time" dialogue with Kagome's voice-)

_I'm afraid right now that Inuyasha hates me. I killed Kikyou, but he's blind to see why! He has now run away and I haven't seen him for days. I went back home to study, but I don't really know if it helped. But I'm returning today. I hope I will see Inuyasha as long as he doesn't hurt me!)_

(Episode title)

Inuyasha stood by Ginshiboku. He looked at the arrow hole and touched it. "Kikyou" He whispered. Then he heard her voice behind him, 

"Inuyasha..." 

He turned around with a happy thought, but then he saw Kikyou aiming an arrow at him "...Die!" 

Then He heard Kagome scream his name, 

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 

Then he saw an arrow pierce Kikyou. Kagome stood there with tears in her eyes holding up the bow...

"Kago..." 

He woke up in a sudden jolt. He leaned back in shock and he was breathing very hard. 

"Kagome" 

he whispered... He still felt cold toward her and said out loud, 

"I hope you are too scared to come back!" 

But then a thought stopped him. He thought about really the look on Kagome's face as in the real life situation and in the dream he just had. Kagome's eyes were filled with pain and tears. She knew this would happen, but she did it anyway. To save his life. But out of the middle of nowhere, his eyes got bigger as he had a sudden flashback of the first day they saw Youkai Kikyou- 

_ Kikyou smiled at the look of distress on Inuyasha's face. Then she walked up near to him, she saw Kagome getting ready to jump in front of him. _

_"Inuyasha, have you missed me again? Where you thinking about me?" _

_Inuyasha said, _

_"Of course I have" _

_Then she laughed loudly. _

_"Why are you laughing? I told you I'd always protect and...." _

_"Love me? She started to laugh hysterically. "What about her?" She pointed at Kagome. _

_Inuyasha thought, _

_"What am I going to say?" _

_Then all of a sudden Kagome said, _

_"I know! I know about everything!" _

_Kikyou looked at her, _

_"And you don't care? I see the look you get on your face when he talks to me. A look of sadness and heartbreak." _

_Kagome didn't have anything else to say. Inuyasha wanted to look at Kagome, but he couldn't bring himself too. _

_"Leave her out of this; this is between you and me!" _

_Kikyou looked at him, _

_"You and me?" She laughed. "My poor blind hanyou! Haven't you learnt by now? My love for you was trapped in my hatred for you! Besides, I could never love someTHING like you!" She said bitterly. _

_Most of it was untrue… the old Kikyou still had love for him, but she thrived on the hatred her soul had for him when she died. But after saying that, Inuyasha's face then looked like he was in great pain. Kagome looked at her with a fierce anger, _

_ "How dare you say that!? He devoted his life to you! His love! And you are just going to..." _

_He looked back at her,_

_ "Kagome", he whispered, _

_But Kikyou finished Kagome's sentence for her, _

_"... and what a fool he is too still believed in that! But from the looks of it, he looks like he's in a lot of pain..." _

_She said as she made a huge ball of energy. She aimed it at Inuyasha. As she was about to throw it, Kagome cried, _

_"**Inuyashaaa!!!!!"** _

_Then at the last second she threw it at Kagome. Inuyasha screamed her name as she flew and hit a tree so hard that it cracked. She finished her sentence, _

_"Now feel more, Inuyasha!"_

He remembered her tone of voice. It wasn't out of jealousy, it was just cruel and cold hearted. Then he had a flash back of what Kaede told him-

_"Well, Inuyasha. She _(Kagome)_ knew what she needed to do, but she rather her soul is taken then hurt you, she refused at first because of the thought of breaking your heart!" _Inuyasha's eyes got Wider._.." Kikyou's plan was to kill you so it would devastate Kagome, so she wouldn't put up a fight with Kikyou taking her soul, so when she heard you come, she posed as if she were helpless. ... but she wasn't going to kill Kikyou, but the thought of you being killed took over her reason, even in pain, she went to save you and the world. Even if it meant herself." "But Kikyou's dead!" "But Kagome's alive!" Then he got up and started too walked away, "But how can I live knowing Kagome killed her!" "Inuyasha! Wait!" He turned around Kaede had almost a desperate look on her face." Kikyou was already dead! Kagome actually rescued her from being evil and causing pain and turmoil" Inuyasha's voice became angry again, "I can't take more of this! I don't care anymore! Not about anything! Not the Shikon shards or anything!" He began to turn around to walk away then he said, "Why should I stay?" Then Kaede yelled, "Because Kagome loves you deeply!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, "What?" Kaede said it again, "Because she's deeply in love with you...You really should talk to her, the poor child is scared to death." "Of what?" "Of you! She said that you chased her when you were angry. She said she thought you were going to kill her...."_

Then he had another flashback-

_"How can I stand to be around Kagome anymore? I can't stand to look at her face anymore!" _

_Then he cringed at the thought he had just then. He pictured the flashes of yellow strikes come acrossed Kagome's body and a silhouette of three lines of blood that gushed out from her body. He yelled and pounded on a tree. _

_"Why?! Why did that thought cross my mind?! Why did it?!" _

Inuyasha got other flashbacks, of happy, sad, and strong times he and Kagome have shared. Times that He wasn't sure he and Kikyou could have shared. He remembered all the times Kagome comforted him, had faith in him. How once, when he was a demon, he slaughtered an entire army and their horses, but that evening, when he was angry at himself at what he'd done, and he even yelled at her, she still sat by him then kneeled behind him and leaned on him with her hands on his shoulders saying how she wouldn't leave him. Kagome taught Inuyasha trust and compassion. He remembered another flash backs. Of how even though she knew he loved Kikyou, She still wanted to be with him. Then from the few days ago when he tried to seal the well, what Sango asked him,-

_ "Could you really live without regretting loosing Kagome? Forever? There's no bringing Kagome back if you do this. Not EVER!" _

Then once more these words entered his mind,-

_"You really should talk to her. The poor child is scared to death." _

_"Of what?" _ Then these words echoed in his mind, _"Of you!..."_

"What am I doing?" He asked himself, "Damn, I'm so selfish! Kagome has gone through hell and back with me, and the one time she risked her life and soul, she saved my life!" 

    He looked down and thought of the fake Kikyou that lured him in, 

"She wasn't Kikyou. Kikyou was trapped inside. The only way to release her was... To kill her" 

His eyes shimmered. He remembered the night before she left how she was crying about hurting him, but she was glad for her pain. 

"Am I really that cold of a person? I've hurt her so many times, but she hurts me once and I run. I'm a damn fool! I can't stand to be by myself anymore". 

_ "Why should I stay?" _

_"Because Kagome loves you deeply"_

"Kikyou, even when they were alive 50 years ago didn't even confess her love, but she killed me because of her broken heart. I hope she realizes the truth now" 

Then he slowly looked up, 

"But Kagome...Kagome loves me?!" 

A new feeling raged through his heart, he though he did before, but kept his heart to Kikyou, but... His eyes got wide, 

"I have to talk to her"

   Kagome arrived back out of the well and headed to Kaede's house. She walked slower than usual. 

_"I've been gone for 4 days; I hope he has come back."_

She thought in her mind. She avoided the Sacred Tree and headed into the village. As she walked into town. She heard people whisper things about her. They knew what she did, but she couldn't tell whether they were happy or mad. She walked into the house. Only Kaede was there. 

"Kaede-sama? Where is everybody?" 

"They went out to find some things for breakfast. They said with or without Inuyasha, they are going to continue the journey in 3 days," 

"Has Inuyasha returned?" 

Kaede shook her head.

"The day you left, Sango and Miroku stopped him from destroying the well." 

"What?" Kagome looked at Kaede with eyes of a broken heart. 

Then she ran out of the house just passing Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. They tried to stop her, but she wiggled from them and ran into the forest. She ran quickly through the woods until she came to the Sacred Tree. She slowly walked up to it. The bark spread in the spot he was kept for half a century. She walked up and touched it, she felt the arrow hole. 

"This is where I met him." 

She rubbed her cheek against the bare wood and tears ran down her face, 

"Inuyasha..." 

Then she saw something red in the corner of her eye. She looked over and it was gone. She then saw it from the corner of her other eye.

 "Oh no, he's here" She whispered to herself. 

She began to panic. Her first instinct was to run to the well. She knew he could run faster than her, but she had to try. She ran as fast as she could in the direction of the well. She heard him behind her. She felt like she was being hunted. She began to cry, which blurred her vision, but her adrenaline kept her running as fast as she could. She saw the well and ran faster, when she got up to it, she yelled in relief, 

"Yes I made it!" 

But she was about to jump in, She yelled

 "Osuwari!" to slow him down, unaware he was right behind her, Inuyasha tumbled her to the ground. 

She panicked and punched him. He pinned her down holding both of her wrists to the ground and hovered over her. She was crying and she tensed up and whence. 

"Dammit! Shut up! I'm not going to hurt you!" 

Kagome opened her eyes. He pushed himself up off of her and started to rub his jaw. 

"Damn that hurt! You aren't that weak as I thought, are you?" 

She couldn't move. He was right before her and she didn't, or couldn't say anything. He looked at her terrified face.

 "Aren't you going to say anything?" 

He asked her. She thought to herself,

_"Why is he acting nice all of a sudden?"_

 She sat up and asked,

 "Why didn't you hurt me?" 

She asked, still with a tremble in her voice. He looked at her with a confused look, Kagome than apologized. He knew she was hurt and scared. He did try to hurt her a few days ago. She had every right to be scared. 

"Inuyasha..." 

Kagome got his attention, but he didn't look. There was an awkward silence for a moment till he began to talk, 

"Kagome, You..." 

"I'm sorry, I had too!"

 "I know!" 

Kagome stopped and looked at him, 

"Inuyasha?" 

He continued,

 "I was too wrapped up in the moment and feeling that I didn't care weather it was real or not. I didn't care. I got angry that you stopped the moment that I waited for 50 years to feel..." 

Kagome leaned up against the well as she listened to him as he continued.

"It was a feeling that I wanted Kikyou to give me again. I was in paradise..." And he yelled, "You ended it!" She felt the tears coming back, "I blamed you for taking it away. I knew it was fake! But I felt better than in any time of my life." 

He looked like he was getting really angry again. She got scared and because he was looking to the ground, she rolled over and crawled a bit, She was to busy trying to escape to hear the "But" She was about to get up until he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. She remained on the ground. She rolled over and looked up at his very angry face. She felt paralyzed. He pinned her down like before. He was inches from her face, 

"Where are you going?" 

Kagome's scared face became brave, "You were getting angry! You said you weren't going to hurt me!" 

"Well I'm not going to!" 

"Then why do you keep pinning me down?" "Because...Because..." 

"Because you are planning something. What are you going to do! What..."

 As he sat up, he pulled her up with him. But as he sat up, He grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her straight in the face with very stern eyes. They both were kneeling toward each other. She looked into his eyes. Then he pulled her into him… a strange sense of déjà vu overcame them both, but he began to rub his face into her neck, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry I blamed you… I'm sorry I tried to hurt you…I'm sorry I scared you. You saved me and I was too dumb to realize it…but as I began to think…"

He drew her back and cupped her cheek. Her eyes widened and shimmered. Inuyasha felt her go limp. He slowly drew her in and kissed her, after she was completely against him, he held the back of her head and back. Kagome was stiff. This was nothing like their first kiss (second movie). An electric charge went threw her when .He drew back. His face was a look of shock. Her lips, her kiss... He couldn't resist another, this time Kagome did fall in to it and embraced him. They held each other tightly then their lips separated but they held each other tightly. 

"Inuyasha?" 

Stroking her hair, he said,

"You have saved me so many times, physical and mentally, you've always been there... And… and… I'll always be here… because..."

He looked down a second. What was keeping him from saying it? He took in her scent, looked in her eyes and whispered, 

"I love you."

   Her eyes shimmered. Her reaction made him smile warmly.

"…Inuyasha?"

She drew his attention. He still had a face that was in a more a state of shock then ecstasy. But his expression changed. Kagome was still a bit shy, and her chest was so tight from emotional overload. , 

"I love you" She said softly. 

Then their eye contact created a bond that they both knew. They knew it was meant to be. They held each other again.

(Commercial)

Inside Kaede's hut- "Have you found her?" Sango nervously asked. Miroku said, 

"No, how do we know she didn't go home?" 

Shippou pointed to the corner, 

"Because everything is still here!" Then he gulped, "Do you suppose that Inuyasha did find her and..." 

"Shippou!" Sango snapped at him. He began to sniffle, "I hope she is okay!" 

Kaede assured him, 

"Everything is alright, if she doesn't return by morning, we will continue the search. She's probably out close by, needing to be alone. I'm sure she'll return soon"

             In a tree outside the village, Kagome sat with Inuyasha watching the sunset. Kagome looked at all the beautiful colors of the sunset and commented, 

     "I love the sunset, it's so beautiful, but it's also the end of a chapter in life," Then she smiled over at Inuyasha, who looked at her with curiosity on his face, then she finished, "And after the sun rises back up, it is the start over! Another blank page! Fresh, with no mistakes!" 

   Inuyasha smiled back at her. She continued to look at the sunset while Inuyasha stared at her, but then he got a depressed look on his face. Kagome looked over at him, 

"Inuyasha?" 

He looked up at her questioning face.

 "Kagome, you realize what I am... A hanyou..." 

Kagome faced him, "Why would that matter?" 

He looked at her, "Don't you wish for me to be human?" 

Kagome looked at him with saddened eyes, 

"Why would I want that?" She looked into his eyes and touched his face, "I love you for who you are. I don't care what you are, because you are not a "what" to me, you are a person." 

Inuyasha looked at her and with shocked eyes and whispered, 

"Kagome" 

She smiled a loving as she leaned on his shoulder.

      Sango and Miroku sat in their usual talking spot.

 "Do you think Kagome-chan is really alright?" Sango asked while looking at the stars. Miroku smiled and said, 

"I have faith in her, she's a tough girl, besides, Inuyasha may be angry, but I doubt that he'd do anything to hurt Kagome." 

"How do you know?" 

"We both know that Inuyasha loves her, I think he was angry, but probably he found peace with himself."

 "I hope you are right..." She paused as Miroku put his hand behind her in a comforting gesture, but as always, His hand goes down further than needed. He squeezed it and said, 

"Everything will be fine" 

Then you hear a slap as the view pans to other side of the village. 

Inuyasha and Kagome are lying down on a hill looking at the stars. One of Inuyasha's arms served as his pillow behind his head, while the other acted as Kagome's. Quietly they stared up into the stars. 

"Kagome?" 

Inuyasha broke the silence.

 "Mmm?" 

"When's the next time you have to go back?" 

"Why?" 

"I was wondering if I could come with you". 

She got up and looked at him.

 "You never ask!" 

Inuyasha talked from the side of his mouth,

 "That is true, but I want your permission this time." 

Kagome gave him a weird look, but then she sighed with a smile, 

"Well, you can, I guess, if you don't bother me at studies and stay in the house while I'm at school." 

"Can't you just stay home from school?"

 "I can't do that" 

"Why?"

 "Because school and studies are important. Where I come from, you can't get a good paying job without school. Plus it's the law that I go."

 Inuyasha made a pouting face, 

"But don't worry Inuyasha, You get to spend plenty of time together with me." 

Then Kagome made kind of an angry face when he said, 

"I can't bathe with you either, huh?" 

Kagome gave him a dirty look. "Just because we are together doesn't mean you get to do perverted stuff to me!"* 

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, 

"Hey! I didn't say that!" 

Kagome sighed and curled back up by his side. Inuyasha lay back down too. Then Kagome began to shiver.

 "Are you cold?" 

She didn't answer. He got up and took of the top of his Haori and wrapped her in it. 

"Is that better?" 

She sat up and literally threw herself in his arms and held him tightly. He slowly closed his eyes and hugged her back. After a few moments of embarrass, He then said,

 "I love you Kagome" She closed her eyes, held him tighter and nuzzled him.

Sango woke up around dawn. Shippou too woke up. 

"She's not back yet!" Sango said in a panic. 

Everyone woke up quickly. 

"We have to find her, fast!" 

They grabbed their weapons and ran out to search for her. It took them awhile, but then Miroku spotted them. Sango was still looking high and low. 

"I hope she is okay!" 

Then Miroku said, 

"She looks pretty safe to me!" 

Sango looked over. Inuyasha was laying on his side with Kagome laying her head on his arm, facing him and curled up into his chest, wrapped in his red outfit top while he had his arm over her, embracing her. Both asleep. Kaede came up from behind Sango and Miroku and smiled,

 "Finally."

 Then she led everyone away,

 "Let's let them be." 

As they walked off, Miroku smiled. 

"What is that smile for?"

 "Well, do you suppose they've..." 

"Don't you even say it!" Sango snapped at the perverted monk. She continued, "And no, I don't suppose!" 

In the background you still hear the argument while Inuyasha holds Kagome tighter and whispers 

"Mmm, Kagome", then snuggles his face in her hair at the top of her head.

(End credits)

*My comment, like they haven't both seen each other once or twice already, lol.

A/N: Hope you like it now! Bye!


End file.
